


Invitation

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Inherent nobility is something Lucy finds extremely attractive.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually expand on this and turn it into a multi-chapter fic.

Nobility.

It was a word that had once lost all meaning for Lucy. A quality that the people named for it no longer embodied, enmired as they were in political power struggles, and in satisfying their own greed and pride. Her childhood had been full of unpleasant people she would never have chosen to associate herself with if her father hadn't forced her. Her own father only reinforced her opinion of the noble class lacking any nobility.

Lucy had instead found it within people she'd met only after having left home and the noble class far behind. In Erza, steadfast and strong. In Mira, caring and comforting. In Cana, who always rose to the occasion when it was needed.

And now she found herself staring at another such person. A woman whose sense of justice and ideals had once put her at odds with Fairy Tail, and with another woman that Lucy admired.

It was difficult to remain unflustered when such a strong individual had her unwavering focus directed solely and squarely at her. It was somehow both unnerving and intensely flattering. Her blood was rushing from her brain to her cheeks, and her skin suddenly felt too hot. Lucy wondered if the other woman could hear the frantic pounding of her heart, Lucy being all-too aware of it herself.

What in the world was she doing on Lucy's doorstep, of all places?!

"Good Afternoon, Lucy," Kagura Mikazuchi, of Mermaid Heel, stated formally. "Yukino informed me that I might find you at this address."

She nodded dumbly, not trusting her tongue to cooperate with her in this situation. Lucy blamed her already heightened emotional state for her reaction.

Kagura seemed to take little notice of just how much her presence discombobulated Lucy. "I have heard what happened to Fairy Tail." Her eyes softened slightly, and Lucy sniffed. "My sincerest condolences."

Lucy's gaze dropped to her toes, and her eyes watered. So news had already spread to Mermaid Heel, then. "…Thanks," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying on and off for the past day or two. Lucy wasn't actually sure how much time had passed, if she were being honest with herself. After the guild disbanded, and Natsu left, time had… sort of blurred all together.

It was silent for a moment, Kagura allowing Lucy the opportunity to collect herself. Only once her gaze had risen to meet Kagura's again, did she speak. "I know this will seem callous on the wake of your tragedy - I know how much of a family Fairy Tail was - but I would like to extend to you an invitation to join Mermaid Heel."

The offer stunned Lucy. She could do no more than stare blankly at Kagura.

Join a guild…? That wasn't… Fairy Tail…?

Taking it as a cue to continue, Kagura did so. "You're a strong mage, and we would be thrilled to have you as a member. I'm sure plenty of other guilds will be making you offers, so you don't have to make a decision right away. I'm sure Yukino will invite you to Sabertooth within the next couple of days. I would just like you to know that you are also welcome with us."

The idea of joining another guild sat strangely with Lucy. Fairy Tail had been her place to belong, her new home. Even though Fairy Tail was gone already, to join another felt like betrayal.

But it was hard to say no in the face of earnest kindness.

"I'll… think about it," she said. It was the best she could do.

Kagura accepted that, and gave her a short bow. "My apologies for taking up so much of your time. I will leave you be." She turned on her heel before Lucy could say anything further, only to pause a mere two steps away. "I…" She flushed then, thoroughly shocking Lucy to her core. "I found a home in Mermaid Heel after a great loss of my own," Kagura confided. "Maybe… maybe it could do the same for you."

Lucy smiled, touched that she would share something so personal with her, a practical stranger. "Thank you, Kagura."

She nodded, and then marched away stiffly, her crimson ears and cheeks scorched into Lucy's mind.


End file.
